Terlupakan
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: AT - Dilupakan oleh seseorang adalah sebuah hal biasa, apalagi dalam kehidupan serba modern ini. Itulah yang dialami mereka berdua. Akankah pertemuan mereka berdua menjadi hal menyenangkan? Crackpair guaranteed.


**-Terlupakan-**

Kuroi-Oneesan - 2011

Rating T

Genre Romance – Hurt/Comfort

To Aru Majutsu no Index - © Kazuma Kamachi

AT - Dilupakan oleh seseorang adalah sebuah hal biasa, apalagi dalam kehidupan serba modern ini. Itulah yang dialami mereka berdua. Akankah pertemuan mereka berdua menjadi hal menyenangkan?

Inspirasi cerita ini muncul dari fic buatan Shina **Mereka yang Tersisihkan **XD

Jadi… Mereka yang Tersisihkan © Shina Suzuki

**Warning **Sekali lagi saya peringatkan kalau fic ini mengandung unsur Alternate Timeline, super crackpair, guaranteed crackfic dan sedikit OOC. Don't like, Don't Read. Sekian peringatan saya.

Oh ya, settingnya masih di Gakuen Toshi setelah kejadian pada episode 7 di To Aru Majutsu no Index II—setelah event Daihaseisai juga. Yah, tetap aja AU.

* * *

_BRAK_

Aku keluar dari kamarku pagi itu-tidak ada Onee-sama dikamarku dan di asrama karena ini hari libur. Aku hari ini sebenarnya juga libur dan tidak ada kerjaan apa-apa, Konori-senpai dan Uiharu bilang aku dapat hari libur karena aku belum sembuh benar. Saten-san pasti sedang sibuk dengan kelas tambahannya…jadi aku bingung harus kemana.

…Tidak, aku tidak akan mengajak si **Kongou Mitsuko** itu jalan-jalan, tidak akan **PERNAH**.

Onee-sama…ah, pasti ia sedang bersama si gentleman—maksudku monyet itu lagi. Melihat mereka berdua kadang membuatku ilfeel. Huah~ Shirai Kuroko yang malang, kapan musim semimu datang? Padahal aku ini kan termasuk kriteria incaran pria, aku ini manis, perhatian…

Andai Onee-sama membalas cintaku, aku takkan jadi pusing begini! _

Sudahlah, walaupun tak ada tugas Judgement, aku pergi patroli saja!

_WUSH!_

Dan gadis kecil itupun pergi dari depan asramanya menggunakan Teleporter kebanggaannya.

* * *

_TAK, TOK, TAK, TOK_

Di lain sisi kota, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut putih, berkulit sangat putih dan bahkan mengenakan baju putih sedang berjalan dengan malasnya—seperti yang terlihat di raut mukanya. Ia mengenakan alat bantu jalan dan semua orang yang melihatnya hanya menjaga diri beberapa senti sambil kadang ada yang berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

'_Itu Accelerator'_

'_Ngapain ia kemari? Bukannya ia…'_

Bisikan-bisikan itu membuatnya pening tetapi ia selalu bisa untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarnya atau perlu menatap sinis orang yang memaki-makinya tersebut.

"Tch, berisik." gumamnya. "Ngapain aku keluar dari rumah sakit sih? Yomikawa bodoh itu kan tak perlu mengusirku cuma gara-gara aku menangisi anak bodoh itu,"

Baru-baru ini, entah kenapa Last Order menangis karena perilaku ketus Accelerator—padahal biasanya tidak. Kemungkinan sih klon ke 20.001 dari Misaka Mikoto itu cuma cari muka, tetap saja cowok albino itu takkan peduli padanya.

Sebenarnya orang seperti Accelerator tak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit karena sebuah hal. Tapi hari ini Yomikawa memperbolehkannya keluar atas izin rumah sakit—tapi ia tidak boleh menggunakan _skill_-nya untuk hal buruk atau hubungannya dengan Misaka Network akan diputus. Jaminan yang hebat, bukan?

"Apa hari ini aku mengajak bocah itu latihan?" keluhnya. "Tapi tadi di rumahnya hanya ada si sister bocah,"

_TAK, TOK, TAK, TOK_

"Ngapain ya…" gumamnya lagi. "Aku tidak ada urusan apapun disini, tapi aku tak bisa kembali ke rumah sakit sebelum senja…cih."

_BRAKK!_

Cowok albino itu mendengar suara orang dihempaskan di dalam gang kosong. Sekejap senyumnya merekah—saatnya melihat keadaan, begitulah raut wajahnya mengatakan.

Ternyata, yang dihempaskan itu adalah Kuroko. Ia diisengi 4 orang preman berlevel 2 saat ia memergoki mereka sedang mem-bully seorang siswi. Siswi tersebut kabur, dan Kuroko yang belum sembuh benar setelah pertarungan melawan Musujime Awaki beberapa minggu lalu belum dapat mengeluarkan kekuatannya dengan gencar.

"Grh…" Kuroko menahan sakit setelah ia dihempas ke dinding.

"Apa cewek Judgement ini kita bunuh saja?"

"Bukannya dia Teleporter…"

"Kita kan berempat, sudah cukup untuk membuat tulang-tulangnya patah,"

"Kalau begitu, serang!"

Suara Kuroko tak dapat keluar, ia tidak bisa meminta tolong.

"_O-Onee-sama, tolong aku…!"_

"Hei, kalian…"

Perhatian 4 orang itu tertuju pada seseorang yang memanggil mereka dengan kasar di belakang. Sosok albino dengan wajah garang dan alat bantu jalan—Accelerator.

"Aku baru saja dapat libur…dan aku melihat ada yang asyik mem-bully," ucapnya kesal.

"Heh, kaupikir kau siapa hah? Dasar sok jagoan!"

"_Eh…bukannya itu…!"_

"Sedikit saja aku menendang alat bantu jalanmu kau pasti sudah tak bisa berdiri!" Salah seorang dari mereka meremas baju Accelerator.

"Haah?" Cowok albino itu mengeluarkan senyum trademark-nya. "Kau…memang kau sanggup mengalahkanku? Hah?"

"_Level 5 yang dikalahkan Onee-sama…Accelerator?"_

"Grh…"

Pukulan melayang ke wajah si albino, tetapi ternyata tangannya sudah lebih dulu menghajar perut lawannya tersebut—membuatnya dengan mudah terjungkal di tong sampah belakangnya.

"Mo-monster!" teriak salah satu yang ada di dekat Kuroko.

"Kalian sudah membuatku muak…" Accelerator tertawa kencang. "SAATNYA HUKUMAN…!"

_CRAAASH!_

Satu, dua dan tiga orang tertusuk-tusuk akibat pecahan tanah yang dibuat si Level 5 terkuat di Gakuen Toshi itu. Dalam sekejap mereka semua kalah—meninggalkan Kuroko yang takjub sedang terduduk di pojokan sendiri.

Cowok itu hendak meninggalkan TKP, tapi…

"Tunggu!" teriak Kuroko.

"Haa?" Accelerator merespon. "Ada apa? Pulanglah sana—"

Kata-kata Accelerator berhenti ketika melihat darah sudah mengucur dari tangan Kuroko. Ia pun pelan-pelan menghampirinya.

"Oi, kau gak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"…Bisa tolong…antar aku ke Judgement…?"

"Judgement…?"

* * *

"Aww! Uiharu, sakit!" erang Kuroko ketika lukanya diobati.

"Shirai-san, sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan paksakan dirimu," ucap Uiharu—agak kesal. "Untung ada yang mau menolongmu dan mengantarmu kesini,"

Kuroko terdiam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mengantarmu kesini?"

"Itu…"

_CKLEK _pintu terbuka, Konori Mii—pemimpin Judgement cabang 117 itu masuk. Ia memegang bungkus plastik berisi susu kesukaannya—Musashino Milk—dengan ekspresi yang heran.

"Uiharu, kenapa ada cowok menunggu diluar?" tanya Konori-senpai. "Dan cowok itu Accel—"

"A-ACCELERATOR?" Uiharu sampai menjatuhkan kapas yang ia pegang. "Level 5 terkuat di Gakuen Toshi itu?"

"I-Iya, Uiharu. Dia yang menyelamatkanku," Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya.

"Waah, baik sekali," Uiharu tampak takjub. "Jangan lupa bilang terimakasih padanya, Shirai-san."

"…"

Setelah diobati dan perbannya diganti, Kuroko meninggalkan Judgement—dan kembali bertemu dengan Accelerator yang menunggu diluar—yang sedang bersandar dengan malas di tembok.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Patroli," jawab Kuroko singkat, hendak meninggalkan cowok albino itu.

"Hei, bukannya kau masih terluka?" Accelerator menahan langkah Kuroko dengan alat bantu jalannya. "Jangan sok kuat, bocah."

"Ap—" Kuroko kesal. "Kau…!"

"Haa? Apa? Kau mau menamparku?"

_PLAKKK _pukulan Kuroko mendarat di pipi cowok albino itu.

"Rasakan itu, level 5 bodoh."

"Kau mau aku mematahkan kakimu ya?" Accelerator mengelus pipinya yang kini merah.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok," Kuroko tertawa jahat. "Kau mudah termakan candaan ya, Accelerator-san?"

"Tch…" Accelerator melihat ke arah lain. "Lalu? Kau mau ngapain lagi, bocah sial? Kalau kau mau patroli kau akan kuhancurkan,"

"Hmm…bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Haaa?" Sudah berapa kali cowok albino itu berkata seperti itu? "Jalan-jalan? Aku tidak mau ikut,"

"Daripada aku patroli? Bagaimana?"

"Cih…"

* * *

Pertama-tama, mereka ke arah Game Center. Accelerator terus mendengus melihat Kuroko bermain beberapa permainan sambil ia menunggu. Menurutnya lebih baik ada di rumah sakit walaupun harus mendengar Last Order ngoceh—ah, tapi itu kurang menyenangkan juga.

Ia menyadari kalau cewek Level 4 itu memperhatikan Crane Game yang ada dibelakangnya. Hadiahnya boneka Gekota.

"Hrmm? Kau mau Gekota ini, bocah?" Accelerator mengetok kaca tempat game tersebut.

"A-Ah, bukan. Aku cuma teringat tentang Onee-sama—"

"Onee-sama?"

"…Misaka Mikoto onee-sama—maksudku,"

"Mau kuambilkan untukmu?" tawar cowok albino itu.

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Crane Game itu hal kecil," jelasnya. "Hanya perlu pengkalkulasian yang tepat…"

Kuroko melempar beberapa koin ke arah Accelerator. Cowok albino itu membalik badan ke arah Crane Game dan memasukan koin yang diberikan Kuroko tadi dan mulai bermain. Dan…yak! Dalam waktu singkat sudah satu boneka Gekota ia dapatkan.

"Nih," Accelerator menyerahkan boneka itu pada Kuroko.

"…Umm…terima—"

"Apa lagi? Kau sudah selesai belum? Aku sudah muak dengan tempat ini,"

Setelah asyik dari Game Center, mereka berdua menuju ke restoran Joseph—yang sering ia singgahi kalau sedang jalan-jalan. Kuroko memesan parfait, sementara Accelerator hanya memperhatikannya makan dan memesan air putih.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Berisik, aku tidak perlu makan," sergahnya—yang sedang berpangku tangan.

"Kau orangnya tidak banyak bicara ya,"

"Kau orangnya terlalu ribut," cowok albino menghela napas. "Tidak seribut Last Order sih…"

"Aah? Jadi kau menganggapku orang yang konsisten?"

"Sejak kapan aku berkata begitu, haah?"

_CRANGG!_

"_Ada perampokan!"_

"_Bank sebelah sana? Sudah ada yang mengontak Anti-Skill?"_

Kuroko yang mendengar itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Accelerator yang melihat langsung menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Hei, ingat kau masih belum sembuh, bodoh." Accelerator menahan tangannya.

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Aku tahu itu pekerjaanmu, tapi memaksakan diri itu tidak baik," balasnya. "Apa kau mau aku yang menghentikan rampok itu?"

"Kau—kau tidak bisa berlari mengejarnya kan!"

"Kau bisa bilang begitu, bocah. Memang benar aku tidak bisa mengejarnya,"

"Jadi aku bisa—"

"Tapi…bagaimana kalau…"

* * *

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Shirai Kuroko seperti biasa tengah berlari, dengan handband Judgement dan semua perlengkapan bertarungnya selayak ia bertugas.

"Uiharu, kemana arah perampok itu?"

"_Belokan ke empat, ia ke arah kanan!"_

"Yes! Ke arah yang tepat!"

Kuroko mempercepat larinya dan kini ia tepat di belakang si perampok yang sudah hampir terpojok karena ini menuju ke ujung gang.

"Kau takkan bisa menangkapku, gadis kecil!"

Perampok itu melontarkan beberapa dinamit, Kuroko menghindarinya dengan beberapa kali menghindar. Perampok itu senang ia berhasil melenyapkan musuhnya—tetapi Kuroko tetap tersenyum.

"…Kau kabur ke arah yang salah,"

Di ujung gang, telah menunggu Accelerator—dengan raut wajah kemenangan.

"Kau takkan bisa kabur lagi," Kuroko menunjuk ke arah perampok.

"Cih!" Perampok itu mencoba menuju ke arah Accelerator.

_DUAGH!_

Perampok mencoba menembus ke arah Accelerator—yang dalam beberapa detik dihentikan dengan sebuah pukulan keras tepat di wajah perampok tersebut—membuatnya terbang ke arah luar gang.

"Ikan teri," ucap si Level 5 seraya mengibas-ngibas tangannya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Accelerator-san,"

"Bukan apa-apa," Accelerator tersenyum lebar. "Bawa orang tadi kedalam mobil Anti-Skill,"

Senja telah tiba, saatnya untuk mereka berdua pulang setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Sudah waktunya pulang kan? Dadah…" Accelerator meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Tunggu,"

"Haa? Apa lagi?" Accelerator kembali menengok.

"Kapan-kapan…kau mau jalan-jalan lagi?" tanya Kuroko ragu.

"…" Cowok albino itu terdiam. "Kalau kita bertemu lagi,"

_TAK, TOK, TAK, TOK_

"Terimakasih ya, Accelerator-san!" teriak Kuroko dari kejauhan.

"Hmph, dasar cewek ribut," gumamnya mendengar teriakan Kuroko, senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Yah, biarkanlah…"

_Tokiwadai Dorm – Shirai Kuroko and Misaka Mikoto's Room_

"Ge-Gekota!" pekik Mikoto ketika melihat sebuah boneka Gekota ada di atas kasurnya. "Da-Da-Darimana ini, Kuroko?"

Kuroko terdiam, ia tengah menyisir rambut sehabis mandi.

"…Kuroko?"

"A, Aah, itu…tadi ada temanku mengambilkannya…" Kuroko ngeles.

"Baik sekali," Mikoto mengelus boneka Gekota itu. "Siapa namanya?"

"Na-nama siapa?"

"Orang yang memberikan ini, lah." Mikoto menunjuk boneka Gekota tersebut.

Kuroko hanya bisa bersweatdrop.

"Kuroko…? Siapa? Jangan buat aku penasaran…" Kita bisa lihat mulai ada aliran listrik statis di kepala Railgun Tokiwadai.

"Bu-Bukan siapa-siapa, ahahaha…"

"Kasih tau nggak…" Mikoto sudah menyiapkan bantal. "Apa ia pacarmu?"

"Pa—se-sejak kapan? Aku kan hanya mencintai Onee-sama—KYAA—"

Adegan ini disensor untuk kepentingan bersama ^^;

_Hospital - Hallway_

"Hoi," Yomikawa memanggil Accelerator.

"Hn?" balasnya yang sedang digelantungi Last Order.

"Misaka, misaka memintamu untuk bicara!"

"Berisik kau," Accelerator mencoba melepaskan diri. "Ada apa, Yomikawa?"

"Kudengar kau hari ini ada di kota bersama seorang gadis dari Judgement, kau apakan dia?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Accelerator melangkah pergi dengan wajah agak memerah, ia menuntun Accelerator yang tak bisa diam disampingnya seperti biasa, meninggalkan anggota Anti-Skill itu _clueless_.

"Hei, jawab dulu—Accelerator!"

* * *

**Fin.

* * *

**

Wahahaha, maafkan author kalo malah jadi AccelKuro *authordibunuhditempat*

Author suka Accel x Last Order tapi kesannya agak pedo gimana gitu jadinya author ga buat yang Accel x Last Order *plak* Namanya juga crack, soalnya kasian juga Kuroko ga punya pasangan straight *authorditusukkuroko*

Sekali lagi maaf atas kegajeannya! Kalau ada review bila yang berkenan! Ja~ /authorkabur


End file.
